


Cigarettes and Alcohol

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Gen, Mentions of Violence, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for everyone's favorite junkie vampire, Proinsias Cassidy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to work on this and I'm still not happy with it, but figured I'd post it anyway. Hope you like it better than I do, lol.

 

Gods and Monsters: Lana Del Rey

You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said baby that's alright with me

  
My Way: Gary Oldman

Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again too few to mention  
But dig what I had to do  
I'l see it through with no devotion

   
Victorious: Panic! At the Disco

Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them

  
The Greatest Man That Ever Lived: Weezer

I can take on anybody  
I can do my thing  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But a bee has got to sting

  
Kill of the Night: Gin Wigmore

The danger is I'm dangerous  
And I might just tear you apart  
I'm gonna catch ya  
I'm gonna get ya, get ya,  
I wanna taste the way that you bleed

 

Jack the Ripper: Morrissey

And no one knows a thing about my life  
I can come and go as I please  
And if I want to I can stay  
Or if I want to I can leave  
Nobody knows me

  
Dangerous Tonight: Alice Cooper

I'm dangerous when the sun goes down  
So cross yourself, don't fool around  
I'll drag your heart into the ground

  
Going to Hell: The Pretty Reckless

Father did you miss me?  
Don't ask me where I've been  
You know I know  
Yes, I've been told I redefine a sin

  
Crank: Catherine Wheel

Love my superstitious games  
Running circles round my brain  
When I'm left smiling

  
Lost!: Coldplay

Just because I"m losing  
Doesn't mean I'm lost  
Doesn't mean I'll stop  
Doesn't mean I will cross

  
Spectre: Radiohead

I'm lost, I'm a ghost  
Dispossessed, taken host  
My hunger burns a bullet hole  
A spectre of my mortal soul

  
You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side: Morrissey

With the world's fate resting on your shoulders  
You're gonna need someone on your side  
You can't do it by yourself any longer

  
I Wanna Be Sedated: The Ramones

Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane  
I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain

  
Cigarettes and Alcohol: Oasis

I was looking for some action  
But all I found was cigarettes and alcohol  
You could wait a lifetime  
To spend your days in the sunshine  
You might as well do the white line

Amazing Grace: Dropkick Murphys

(Instrumental)


End file.
